


Meet My Boyfriend

by Queen_Preferences



Series: The Adventures of Girl! Kpop (Boys) [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - High School, Bad Boy Jun, Best Friends Meet Boyfriend, Chef Jun, Chinese Line, Cute, Dating, Drama, F/M, Female Xu Ming Hao | The8, First Time, First Time Meeting, Fluffy, Girl! Minghao, Girl! The8, Girl! Xu Ming Hao | The8, JunHao - Freeform, JunxMinghao, Meeting the Boyfriend, Mentioned SEVENTEEN Ensemble, Motocycle Rider Jun, mom jeonghan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 03:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12050661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Summary: Summary: Girl! Minghao finally reveals her boyfriend to her best friends.





	Meet My Boyfriend

Title: Meet My Boyfriend

Author: Queen_Preferences

Rating: T

Fandom: Seventeen

Series: none

Pairings: Minghao/Jun.

Characters: Xu Minghao, Wen Junhui, Kim Mingyu, Yoon Jeonghan, Lee Chan, Kwon Soonyoung, Boo Seungkwan, Choi Vernon Hansol, Hong Jisoo Joshua, Lee Jihoon, Lee Seokmin, Jeon Wonwoo, and Choi Seungcheol.

Summary: Girl! Minghao finally reveals her boyfriend to her best friends.

Disclaimer: Seventeen is not mine nor identities of all the characters inside the story despite how badly I want them. This fan fiction is completely mine and I own everything inside beside the characters. Reviews, and comments are welcomed.

* * *

"I don't like this," Jeonghan stated as he leaned back in his chair. His long blond hair was pulled into a messy bun on the top of his head. His leather boot was tapping on the floor as he glanced towards his watch every few minutes.

"I don't either but we have to support Minghao." Mingyu added softly. He didn't like the idea either of just now meeting their percious Minghao's 'boyfriend'. The same boyfriend who's been keeping theit little girl's attention for the last few weeks which meant canceled plans, leaving early from lunches and no more study groups but that was coming to an end.

Now Minghao was bringing her boyfriend to meet her two best friends.

* * *

"Where have you been?" Jeonghan asked, not bothering to let Minghao breath as she entered the coffee shop.

Minghao rolled her eyes at one of her best friend's ' _mom_ ' attitude as he pulled someone behind her.

"Sorry," Minghao apologized, "I was making sure Jun didn't chicken out.".

"I was not going to chicken out HaoHao." Someone added behind the girl. Jeonghan and Mingyu shared a look as a hand wrapped around Minghao's petite shoulder.

"Jeonghan-oppa. Mingyu. Meet Junnie, Junnie meet my oppa Jeonghan, and puppy Mingyu." Minghao said as she pulled Jun in front of Jeonghan and Mingyu. 

Mingyu sent Minghao a look at the title but didn't even try to argue.

"Hello Jeonghan-hyung and Mingyu." Jun said with a bow.

Jun was quiet handsome. He was tall, the same height as Minghao, his pitch black hair and dark brown eyes. His jaw line was pre dominant giving his face a more appropriate angle.

* * *

Jun, was actually Chinese too. His name was fully Wen Junhui, and he was twenty years old. He was currently going to another university nearby, in his third year of culinary degree. Jun works a full time job as a cook at the Original Chinese, where he first saw Minghao. His favorite hobbies include dancing, cooking, and spending time with his precious Minghao.

“I'm sorry I've been cancelling our plans lately. It's just, Jun has random hours and we don't see each other often.” Minghao stated.

Jun was sitting next to her, one hand holding Minghao's and the other behind her chair almost protectively. They looked cute together, even Jeonghan had to admit that in his mind.

Minghao's rather bold fashion complementing the dark items Jun normally wore.

“For that I'm sorry too. I just can't handle not seeing my princess at least a few hours so I would beg her until she made time.” He looked bashful to admitting to having to steal Minghao's attention from her friends.

Now meeting him officially, Mingyu and Jeonghan could see how utterly perfect they were for each other.

Jun was respectful, kept his hands where everyone could see them, and the way he looked at they're Chinese princess was like she was heaven sent for him.

He looked like a bad boy, and probably was one but he melted when he was around Minghao, his smile was more pronounced. His gaze was filled to the brim with love every time it was directed at Minghao, as if he just found his piece of heaven on earth.

It was cute.

* * *

Jeonghan and Mingyu waited until Jun gave his final kiss to Minghao goodbye as he got onto his motorcycle and sped away back to work.

"So?" Minghao asked her bright red ponytail swinging behind her.

"He's not ugly." Jeonghan stated evenly. Minghao beamed because she knew that was the only compliment she could get from 'mother' Jeonghan.

"He's respectful and nice. I can tell that he loves you that's always a good thing into my book." Mingyu added.

"I'm glad you guys like him. Now you guys can help me break it to everyone else." Minghao said with a sheepish smile.


End file.
